This is a non randomized dose finding study of LY300502 in patients with metastatic prostate cancer who have failed or are not candidates for conventional hormonal therapy. LY300502 will be administered three times daily for a period of 12 weeks. In order to define the dose at which DHT suppression is maximized with acceptable safety and pharmacokinetic profiles, patients will be entered in four cohorts of 8 patients each.